Dinner for Four
by TARDISgirl192
Summary: What would happen if Donna and Jack were dating and Donna's mum wanted to meet him over dinner? Lots of unusual things, that's what.


A/N; Here's another one-shot. I'm beginning to think I need a can of plot-bunny-be-gone, because I'm currently knee-deep in plots at the moment. I apologize for the state of this story, its not one of my better works in my opinion, and it didn't help that I got writer's block in the middle of writing this!

Dinner for Four

Donna pulled into the driveway of her mum's house, a slightly worried look on her face.

She had been trying to avoid this situation for some time, and for good reason. Her boyfriend was-eccentric, to say the least, and she was afraid that something would go wrong.

Donna didn't know why she was so nervous, but every time she tried to think rationally about this situation, she ended up more nervous than before. He had called and said that he was tied up at work and would be a little late. That bought her enough time to prepare her mum for whatever might happen.

After a few minutes of mental preparation, she got out of the car, not eager to tackle what was coming next.

A tall figure with dark hair ran up to the house, happy to get out of the chilly autumn air. Not bothering to knock, the figure whipped open the door, ran in, then slammed it shut.

Donna sat there, eyes wide, looking completely shocked that he just did that.

"Jack!?" He grinned and took off his trench coat.

"See, told ya I'd make it." He said as he threw his coat over one of the armchairs.

"But I thought you said you'd be runnin' late." He leaned closer.

"Torchwood had a situation in the area, the rest of the team is working on it; the situation should be under control." Jack said, smiling that comforting smile that always told her everything was going to be fine. Donna smiled back, reassured.

Jack looked up, seeing who he assumed was Donna's mum. He moved so that he was standing next to Donna and said, "Captain Jack Harkness, pleased to meet you."

"Sylvia Noble, likewise." she said, smiling slightly. Donna smiled, hoping the rest of the night would be this easy.

Just then, Wilf ran out of the kitchen. "Where did you put the potholders; 'cause I think something is burning!" Sylvia rolled her eyes in response. Jack got the impression that this had happened before, and joined Donna in here slight amusement. Sylvia rushed into the kitchen, Wilf in tow.

"So, why was Torchwood in the area, or can you tell me?" Donna asked as she sat back down.

Jack took one of the available chairs and started to explain." There's a giant alien species of worm that took up residence in this area. Its not a threat on its own, but its activity causes earthquakes and massive sinkholes." Donna nodded in response.

While Jack was explaining, Sylvia was trying to salvage the burnt food.

Sylvia looked a bit scandalized, Donna looked just a bit too tense, and Wilf was nearly face down in his plate laughing. Jack wore a proud grin on his face while Donna was trying to remember if she had told him not to tell the hunting trip story.

Once Sylvia recovered, she had this glint in her eye that Donna didn't like. It began with embarrassing baby stories, complete with photos, and ended with every loser she ever dated. Sylvia was on the last story when the house started to shake. It started out as barely noticeable, but then quickly escaladed into a full-blown earthquake.

" We have to get out of here." Jack said, taking charge. They quickly got out as Jack called his team. "What do you mean it escaped?!" Jack shouted as he braced himself against a nearby vehicle.

" Ok Owen, just get over here as soon as you can." Jack said, then hung up his mobile.

Seconds later the unmistakeable scream of Donna rang out. Jack looked over to where she had been standing before, only to see the road, the sidewalk, and the ground next to the sidewalk where Donna was standing gone, replaced with a deep trench.

A look of shock and horror crossed Sylvia's face, fearing what might come next. Jack ran to the edge of the trench, also fearing the worst. Black nothingness greeted him when he looked down into the trench. There was no sign of Donna anywhere , so he walked back to where Sylvia and Wilf were standing.

"I'm sorry." was all Jack could say. Sylvia dissolved into tears, using Wilf's shoulder for support.

Jack walked over to the trench to look one last time. He heard faint coughing coming from the trench, followed by," Oi! Is anyone going to help me!" Jack smiled and got his mobile out.

Another call to Torchwood and a pulley system manned by Jack later, and Donna was safe, relieved to be out of that horrible situation. She was currently sitting on the couch snuggled up next to Jack.

"This has been an interesting night." Jack said, then smiled.

Donna chuckled slightly and said, "Yeah, interesting...and weird."

They sat in comfortable silence, the sounds of Sylvia and Wilf cleaning up what had fallen coming from the kitchen.

"I think my mum likes you, despite all that's happened." Donna said with a laugh.

Sylvia walked out of the kitchen a few moments later, a slight grin on her face. "Oh, I forgot to mention, you'll be taking a lie-detector test, Captain." Jack looked worried, but then had a sly grin on his face.

Donna knew what that grin meant and said," Trust me mum, the last thing you want to do is give Jack a lie-detector test"

The End


End file.
